mconfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lonely Journey
This page documents the journies of the MushroomKingdom leader Zogdilla when he fell under the radar for a short time. Following the events of the ToadStool Civil War, Zogdilla attempted to build up the MushroomKingdom like nothing had ever happened. Soon after though, he began to feel rather bored after the thrill of battle and bloodshed, and so he went into seclusion keeping only minimal contact with a small group of aquaintences (all to-be members of the recently formed NINTENDO.) During this time he spent long hours exploring the lands surrounding The sle of Shrooms until he eventually came upon a tropical jungle island just a short boat ride due northeast. He became infatuated with the local flora and immediately sailed home only to pack up his belongings and unclaim all currently owned land. It was a bittersweet moment, leaving behind the first place he called home and the lovely Mooshrooms, but the aroma of adventure was all he could focus on. Zogdilla's first order of business on the new island was to build a comfy tree house among the eaves of the giant jungle trees. He tried to claim the land containing his new home immediately, but due to a glitch was unable to for the time being. He began to go about the other affairs that were required of a nation leader, such as gathering food and supplies, planning to ask admins about the glitch later. But soon after this he began to hear rumors of a certain man travelling about the world causing mass chaos and destruction; most notably: burning anything wooden with molten magma. Fear gripped the young pilgrims heart, for the whole of his kingdom was made from nothing but wood! And so he frantically started hiding everything of value, unable to protect anything permanently without claimed land. Eventually he became confident that at least his most valuable possessions were safe for the time being, but there was no way to hide the entire island. The island also happened to be a hard place to run from creepers and skeletons because of the thick trees and lack of open spaces, leading to many unnessecary deaths... This among other reasons led Zogdilla to the conclusion that he would just have to leave and find another new place to call home. Having traveled about the immediate area fairly thoroughly, he could think of many good locations to settle down. He thought for a long time about just returning to his old home on The Isle of Shrooms, and BoxeyBrown was quick to encourage such a decision. But for some reason the idea of a beautiful oasis was stuck in Zogdilla's head, so a desert seemed like the perfect place. Packing up all of his belongings was much easier since he had never truly finished unpacking everything yet. But the departure from the jungle island was much tougher than leaving The Isle of Shrooms. He had grown rather accustomed to climbing about the numerous vines that covered just about everything in sight. Unfortunately, the cons of the location far outweighed the pros. Shoving off once again, he set his course northwest where he knew a small desert could be located. On the first day of arriving he built a humble shack, but once again was completely unable to claim land for some unknown reason. The leaders of the nations WarioLand, and Dragon Sanctuary began to tell tales of a large desert just south of their homes and invited him to come live there. Since he hadn't completely unpacked yet and having no ties to the northern desert, Zogdilla was happy to travel a long ways south to be closer to fellow members of the recently established NINTENDO. Upon arrival he was astounded by the subtle beauty of the barren desert, and immediately attempted to claim land. To his suprise it worked! And so it would seem that fate had been leading him to this location all along. He was rather glad that it hadnt worked in the other places, as this spot topped them all in his mind. After careful consideration, he decided to dub the wasteland and his new home: Gerudo Desert. What exciting events await the lonely pilgrim in this new and dangerous landscape? Will this new small nation be able to carry on the legacy of the once prestigious MushroomKingdom? Only time will tell. Category:Events